Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット, Eruza Sukāretto), also known as "Titania" Erza (ティターニア エルザ, Titānia Eruza), is a main fictional character and one of the female protagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series. She is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild wherein she is a member of Team Natsu, who is famous for her usage of Requip Magic. She also served as the guild's 7th Guild Master during Makarov's absence after 2 years. "All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world." :—Erza Scarlet to Azuma. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Colleen Clinkenbeard (English), Sayaka Ohara (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child, but it was replaced and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a white sleeveless shirt, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. When going on a mission, she also wears a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Like most of the females in the series, she has a narrow waist and large breasts. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Scarlet Red * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 19 (debut), 21 (after timeskip) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of true justice, while the justice the World Government and those who believes in Absolute Justice fallows is corrupt, and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear behind, battles and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty or inhibitions and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates and friends) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. This side of her personality shows that her former dependance on her armor was purely psychological, and not out of any issue of modesty. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. Relationships Friends/Allies * Rob * Shô * Simon * Wally Buchanan * Millianna * Porlyusica * Fairy Tail ** Makarov Dreyar ** Mirajane Strauss ** Lisanna Strauss * Team Natsu ** Happy ** Lucy Heartfilia Lucy ** Wendy Marvell * Straw Hat Pirates ** Roronoa Zolo ** Nami ** Usopp ** Sanji ** Tony Tony Chopper ** Nico Robin ** Franky ** Brook * Gaimon * Johnny * Yosaku * Vivi Nefeltari * Karoo * Kureha * Nebra Nefeltari * Cricket Mombran * Hatchan * Camie * Rayleigh Silvers * Kuja ** Hancock Boa * Ivankov Emporio * Jimbei * Fukaboshi Family * Irene Belserion (Mother; Deceased) * Erza's Father (Father; Deceased) * Knightwalker Erza (Edolas counterpart) * Natsu Dragneel (adoptive brother) * Gray Fullbuster (adoptive brother) * Luffy D. Monkey (adoptive brother) * Trace D. Portgaz (adoptive brother, deceased) * Sabo (adoptive brother) Neutral * Jellal Fernandez * Kageyama * Team Lyon ** Lyon Vastia ** Toby Horhorta ** Sherry Blendy ** Yuka Suzuki * Cobra Rivals * Mirajane Strauss (formerly) * Natsu Dragneel * Gray Fullbuster * Luffy D. Monkey * Trace D. Portgaz * Sabo Enemies * Navy * World Government * Zeref * Tower of Heaven ** Ikaruga * Bluejam Pirates ** Bluejam ** Porchemy * Higuma * Eisenwald ** Erigor * Black Cat Pirates ** Kuro * Pirate Armada/Krieg Pirates ** Don Krieg * Phantom Lord ** Jose Porla * Arlong Pirates ** Arlong * Wapol Pirates ** Wapol * Baroque Works ** Crocodile ** Galdino * Oración Seis ** Brain * Bellamy Pirates ** Bellamy * Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall * Eneru * Byro * Foxy Pirates ** Foxy ** Jube * Grimoire Heart ** Hades * Lucci Rob * Moria Gecko * Golden Lion Pirates ** Shiki * Impostor Straw Hat Pirates ** Black Demalo ** Manjaro ** Chocolat ** Mounblutain ** Drip ** Nora Gitsune ** Cocoa ** Turco * Caribou * New Mermen Pirates ** Hordy Jones Abilities and Powers Powers Magic * Requip: The Knight (換装 ザ・ナイト, Kansō Za Naito): Requip is a type of Spatial Magic and Erza's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Knight. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword Mage known to be capable of Requipping weapons and armor while fighting, she is said to have over 100 different armors, something which made her and her immense strength well known throughout her place of residence, Magnolia Town, and throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore, earning her the epithet "Titania". * Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Erza is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Erza is capable of using her swords to perform different magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which makes her a very deadly combatant. It is also shown that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. * Telekinesis: Erza is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. When she was a child in the Tower of Heaven she used this Magic to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies, something which she did inadvertently, due to the shock caused by Rob's death. Erza's most common use of Telekinesis comes with her Sword Magic, in which she can perform different attacks by controlling her swords remotely. (Unnamed) Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Erza possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the weapons that her Requip provides, which includes swords, short swords, axes, lances and staffs (among others). Erza has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Her swordsmanship is enough for her to slash through Aria's presumably intangible Airspaces, and to deflect hundreds of needles which were shot at her by Evergreen with relative ease. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Expert Archer: Erza has shown to possess some skill in archery, as shown when she impressively overwhelmed Eclipse Sagittarius, a master in archery, in their aiming match. Keen Intellect: Erza has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world: she was able to figure out why the people of Galuna Island were changing into Demons (or thought they were) after only a brief period on the island, and could work out the mechanics behind Midnight’s Reflector Magic after being struck by it only few times, something which got her praise from Jellal Fernandez. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of her various weapons, Erza has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Despite her being bound to a wall, she was able to easily knock Shô unconscious with a single kick. She was also able to engage Erza Knightwalker in an unarmed fight after all of their weapons were shattered in their previous battle, attacking her counterpart with powerful punches and performing throws and takedowns to push her away. She is also able to mix hand-to-hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle. Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Erza possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight, most prominently due to her habit of carrying around vast amounts of luggage. She was also able to send Midnight flying against a wall, several meters away from both of them, with a flick of her wrist. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Immense Endurance: Erza has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. After using up all of her Magic Power during her fight with Azuma by focusing it all in a single slash, she was still able to join the battle against Hades, Requipping different armors and performing combo attacks with her teammates. She was also able to fight and hold her own against a Mage of Jellal Fernandez' caliber after having fought and defeated Ikaruga, a very powerful assassin from Death's Head Caucus. Immense Durability: Erza has also proven herself to have a vast amount of physical durability: with the aid of her Adamantine Armor, she was able to take the brunt of the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter on herself, and then go on to easily defeat Aria, an S-Class Mage, and stand up against Jose Porla, the Phantom Lord Guild Master and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, after receiving only a very brief amount of time for rest. While clad in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, she was capable of taking on the counter effect of 200 Lacrima orbs from Laxus' Thunder Palace even though the effect of one of the orbs is enough to endanger someone's life. and she was also able to survive the highly-damaging Terra Clamare twice, and still manage to continue to fight and defeat Azuma. When Ultear Milkovich used her Arc of Time to open up Erza's "Second Origin", Erza showed no signs of being bothered at all, unlike her teammates, including Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, and Juvia Loxar, who couldn't walk and writhed around on the floor in pain. In addition, during the third day of the Grand Magic Games in the pre time skip, Erza was able to fight and defeat 100 powerful monsters, including one which was said to be so powerful that even a Ten Wizard Saint might not be able to defeat it. Despite being heavily injured and bruised, she left the fight without showing any signs of fatigue, something which garnered her praise from hundreds of people, including quite a few powerful Mages. Erza was also able to withstand Minerva's extremely destructive Yagdo Rigora spell with only slight damage. Immense Reflexes: Erza possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Despite her being severely battle worn, she was able to dodge a blast from Jose Porla while balancing herself on one hand. She was also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of Darkness Magic Spells from Jellal Fernandez, and when he knocked her through the walls of the Tower of Heaven she launched herself off of a few small falling rocks back into the tower with ease. When Evergreen shot a few rays at her as a surprise attack, Erza easily dodged the rays with a side jump. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Erza possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many difficult battles Erza was able to Requip powerful armors in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue. She was also able to Requip her Heaven's Wheel Armor and over 200 swords after Requipping her Lightning Empress Armor without running out of Magic Power. When exerted, her Magic Power is red in color. Her Magic Power itself was enough to make Neinhart uneasy, fearing that she was somehow related to Irene Belserion, the strongest female of the Spriggan 12. Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Erza owns over 100 different types of armor. Heart Kreuz Armor (ハートクロス鎧, Hāto Kurosu Yoroi): Made by the popular fashion brand Heart Kreuz specifically for her, this is Erza's casual armor, which she is mostly seen wearing. This armor sports a breastplate now composed of a single piece of metal, decorated by curved lines and by a deformed version of Heart Kreuz's mark, with the cross' right arm extending to the right part of Erza's chest, and the added mark of Fairy Tail located under the cross itself, which is now lacking the brand's name. Heaven's Wheel Armor (天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi): Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. * Flight: While wearing this armor, Erza seemingly gains the ability to fly for short distances. * Sword Requipping: Erza is able to summon a large amount of swords (roughly more than 200), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. The armor is meant to be used for facing multiple opponents. * Blumenblatt (天輪・ブルーメンブラット, Tenrin: Burūmenburatto): Erza will requip a mass amount of swords, and then charge at her opponent and slice him or her with two of her swords. Then she will fly past her enemy and send the swords she Requipped into the enemy at the same time. * Circle Sword (天輪・サークルソード, Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo): Erza requips swords and has them circle around her by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Blades". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza and she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. * Trinity Sword (天輪・トリニティソード, Tenrin: Toriniti Sōdo): While in her Heavens Wheel Armor, Erza slashes the opponent in a delta formation. * Pentagram Sword (天輪・ペンタグラムソード, Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo): While using the Heaven's Wheel Armor, the user slashes the swords in the shape of a pentagram to attack the target. Black Wing Armor (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi): This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza’s body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail. * Flight: This armor seems to grant Erza the ability to fly around for short distances. * Increased Offense: This armor increases Erza's offensive capabilities, and she uses it in conjunction with any number of weapons to deal her enemy great damage. * Moon Flash (黒羽・月閃, Kureha: Gessen): Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. Flame Empress Armor (炎帝の鎧, Entei no Yoroi): This armor is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon’s limbs. It’s basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza’s hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails. * Flame Resistance: This armor nullifies the destructive power of flame attacks. * Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): This armor grants Erza the ability to shoot fire. Giant Armor (巨人の鎧, Kyojin no Yoroi): This is a large, furry, golden colored armor with that sports a large cross on the breastplate. The armor is completed by a headgear with the appearance of a pair of large metal ears. The armor works great in combination with the De-Malevo-Lance, a long and elaborated polearm sporting a cross just like the one on the armor. * Enhanced Strength: This armor increases Erza's strength in the form of her throwing power. It was first used when Erza threw her spear at the "moon" above Galuna Island. Adamantine Armor (金剛の鎧, Kongō no Yoroi): The Adamantine Armor is a large, blue and navy colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor is completed by a helmet which covers the top and the sides of Erza’s face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards. *'Immense Defense': This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. While wearing it, Erza is able to withstand the Magic beam fired by Phantom Lord's magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter. Despite her receiving injuries and the armor breaking into process, she still successfully protected the entire Fairy Tail Guild and all of its members. * Adamantine Barrier: While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to create a powerful Magic Barrier by combining her two shields together, which can even withstand spells such as the Jupiter Cannon. (Unnamed) * Flight: While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to fly, although only for short distances. Purgatory Armor (煉獄の鎧, Rengoku no Yoroi): The Purgatory is a black armor that is covered in spikes. When using this armor, Erza’s hair becomes styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with her right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of her face. This is one of Erza's most powerful armors, before her fight with Ikaruga she claimed that "None had seen the armor and lived to tell the tale." However, Its true power is not seen, however, as it was destroyed almost instantly by Ikaruga. Clear Heart Clothing (清心の衣, Seishin no Koromo): The Clear Heart Clothing is described by Erza as just normal clothes without any special properties. As her armors represented the walls around her heart, donning these clothes represented Erza opening her heart and breaking down the walls she'd built up to protect herself. While in this outfit, she discards defense, instead focusing primarily on offense. Lightning Empress Armor (雷帝の鎧, Raitei no Yoroi): This armor is golden and light bluish in color. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck. When using this armor, Erza’s head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor’s weapon is a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. * Lighting Resistance: This is an armor that nullifies all lightning attacks aimed at the wearer. It was enough to withstand an attack by Laxus Dreyar, a skilled user of Lightning Magic, without Erza receiving any injuries herself. * Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): This armor grants Erza the ability to attack her foes with lightning. Flight Armor (飛翔の鎧, Hishō no Yoroi): This armor has features very few armored parts. It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza’s neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah’s ears adorning both sides of Erza’s head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns. * Immense Speed: This armor increases Erza's speed dramatically, to the point where she could match Erza Knightwalker's speed while the latter was using Silfarion. She was also able to keep up with Racer despite being under the effects of his Slowing Magic. * Sonic Claw (飛翔・ソニッククロウ, Hishō: Sonikku Kurō): Erza dashes towards her target at high speed and slashes them multiple times from every direction. Robe of Yūen (悠遠の衣, Yūen no Koromo): This armor is like a purple, revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of Erza’s chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza’s waist on the back and the sides. * Elastic Properties: This armor has incredible elasticity, something which prevented Midnight’s Reflector Magic from securely binding Erza or strangling her using it. Morning Star Armor (明星の鎧, Myōjō no Yoroi): This armor, which seems to be mainly composed of a leather-like material, sports many feather-shaped decorations, including the short cape, the pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Erza’s waist, held up by a simple belt on the front. She dons a one piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armored greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms are heavily armored as well. In this outfit, Erza’s hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head, and she’s armed with a pair of simple swords with cross-shaped hand-guards, getting larger near the edges, and blades which seem to lack the standard cutting edges. * Photon Slicer (明星・フォトンスライサー, Myōjō: Foton Suraisā): By pointing the twin swords towards her opponent, Erza is capable of releasing a large blast to them. Armadura Fairy (アルマデュラ・フェアリー, Arumadura Fearī): The strongest armor as declared by her counterpart Erza Knightwalker. This armor has the name of her guild to symbolize her pride of being a member of Fairy Tail. It’s a pink armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armor has many wing shaped decorations. The armor’s weapons of choice are a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated hand-guards reminiscent each of a pair of wings, and with the blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs. * Fairy Burst (フェアリー・バースト, Fearī Bāsuto): Erza charges her swords with energy and hits the target with a powerful lunge. This attack was strong enough to break Knightwalker's strongest spear, Ravelt, shattering an entire island in the process. Sea Empress Armor (海王の鎧 Kaiō no Yoroi): This armor is green in color with bluish parts. The breastplate, which barely covers Erza’s breast, leaving her belly and her back visible, somewhat resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over Erza’s exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The armor is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head. The armor comes equipped with a long sword which seems to be made of crystal, with many small crystals jutting out in every direction from the hand-guard. * Water Resistance: According to Lisanna, this armor nullifies water attacks. It has been shown to be able to withstand Juvia's water attacks easily. * Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): This armor allows Erza to charge her sword with water and release powerful whirlpools against her opponent. Seduction Armor (誘惑の鎧, Yūwaku no Yoroi): Erza’s most revealing armor, which is more like an extremely daring maid outfit. It’s composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts’ sides, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza's head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears a writing on the blade, this being "Come on Boy". The armor's effects, if any, are unknown. Nakagami Armor (天一神の鎧, Nakagami no Yoroi): A set of armor Erza had the ability to don once she released her Second Origin. The Nakagami Armor has not been worn for over ten years, as it consumes vast amounts of Magic Power to utilize. Anyone who is able to wear the armor will be able to dispel Magic and wield a peerless sword. The armor is composed of a short revealing robe that is tied together with an intricate ribbon at the waist. The armor features large pauldrons over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth, and decorated greaves that match the motif of the armor. The entire set is complemented with a rhombus-shaped tiara and a large sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. The armor comes equipped with a large halberd possessing a circular hand-guard at its center. * Nakagami Starlight (中一神・星彩, Nakagami Seisai): A spell utilized in conjunction with her halberd to dismantle the opponent with swift, brute force. Piercing Armor: A set of armor Erza equipped into to pierce Kyôka through Cube. This set consists of a breastplate, waistguard, gauntlets and leg plates, which all feature a greenish-silver tint. Each pauldron dons the Fairy Tail emblem and her leg plates are designed decoratively. The armor is worn with black pants, brown elbow pads underneath the gauntlets and complemented with an olive belt that is tied above the waistguard. It is unknown if this armor has any additional abilities that are independent from the weapon. (Unnamed) * Piercing: This armor comes equipped with a large, silver jousting lance that features well-decorated designs over its vamplate and has shown the capability to pierce and penetrate an opponent through a mass as large as a fortress. (Unnamed) Wingblade Armor: This armor takes form of a beautiful gown, with a hem sprouting from it, being tied with a belt of some sort. The upper part of the dress includes shoulderless sleeves and a flower petal on the user's left hand, while the foot wearings are a pair of knee-high heel boots. In addition to all of this, the armor consists of swords being used for various purposes, albeit primarily as wings, adding to the peculiarity. (Unnamed) *'Blade Wings': The outfit comes equipped with wings, apparently made of swords, that can act as a shield. Moreover, any of the aforementioned swords can be also easily summoned and used for offensive purposes. (Unnamed) Wind God Armor (風神の鎧, Fūjin no Yoroi): This armor takes the form of a tribal-type robe that covers the wearer's upper body in a waist coat-like garb. The neckline is topped with fur along with a dark streak underneath said fur, with short hanging sleeves that end with a triangular pattern along the hem. A fur lined sash that sits beneath the wearer's bust and above the bust keeps the garb tied up and the ends of the coat fanned out by the wearer's thighs. Along the user's forearms are white bandages strapped around them from the wrist to below the elbow. The lower portion of the armor consists of a pair of dark pants and light, shin high boots where the tongue is flanked by the main body of the boot flaring out slightly. The armor is completed with a pair of wings that sit either side of the wearer's head and with the wearer's hair tied into a low ponytail. * Wind Manipulation: This armor equips Erza with the Wind God Sword, allowing her to manipulate wind strong enough to blow away the sand conjured by Ajeel Ramal. Farewell Fairy Tail Armor: It's breastplate is fairly plain, with the waist-guard attached to it being similar to the one in Erza’s second Heart Kreuz Armor, composed of simply two hanging plates, paired with a ruffled cloth sprouting from under it over some chainmail; all of which surmount a long skirt, reaching down to Erza’s knees and covering the rather featureless greaves. The gauntlets, covering the entirety of her arms, are similarly unadorned, with only her pauldrons, composed of overlapping plates, having some decorations over the upper plates, taking the form of wings. On the other hand, the long spear which comes with the armor sports intricate decorations on the shaft and the massive head, together with a flag bearing Fairy Tail’s symbol, plus what looks like a laurel wreath, tied to it by two slim ribbons. The anime design of this armor differs from the manga. Erza was seen donning this armor in order to bid farewell to her friends from the Tower of Heaven before their departure. (Unnamed) Samurai Armor: Erza owns a typical Japanese Samurai Armor, with a black helmet with the Fairy Tail Guildmark one it. She used the said armor in her fight with Eclipse Sagittarius. Strawberry Armor: Erza possesses a unique "armor", shaped like a giant strawberry. This "armor" secretes a powerful strawberry scent capable of leading an entire herd of forest Vulcans towards her. Artificial Eye: While enslaved as a child to build the Tower of Heaven, Erza lost her right eye during a punishment for an escape attempt. After she joined Fairy Tail, Makarov took her to see Porlyusica, who created an artificial eye for her. Due to the eye's artificial nature, Erza couldn't cry out of it and it is unaffected by Illusion Magic or Stone Eyes Magic. After the events on the Tower of Heaven, Erza was, however, shown to cry out from her artificial eye as well. Artificial Keys: * [[Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys|'Celestial Spirit Banishment Key']] (former): Banishes the Archer, Sagittarius. Gallery Gadgets Weapons Erza owns over 200 different types of weapons. Holy Hammer: During the Key of the Starry Sky arc, Erza receives this ancient weapon from Jean-Luc Neville, who discovered it during the archaeological investigation that unearthed part of the Infinity Clock. The hammer is longer than Erza is tall with a long black handle in a zigzag shape. The head consists of a series of gray cylindrical sections, the frontal one being larger than the rest, with light brown plating on its front. On the front of the hammerhead is the emblem of the Zentopia Church on a white circular background. Said to keep evil at bay, the hammer protects its wielder from the effects of Real Nightmare and can dispel the effects from others. When used against Cobra, it leaves wounds of light on the arm it struck. It is also capable of breaking the chains of the Infinity Castle with ease. During the Pandemonium event, it was shown to be useful for defense as well. Sacred Arrow: During Fairy One Piece Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix, Makarov Dreyar gave Erza this ancient magical weapon in order to defeat the Phoenix. The arrow has a triangular arrowhead, consisting of a pointed shaft with three fins behind it, which glows blue and two white fletchings at the end of its shaft. In the past, Kalard forged this weapon in order to destroy the Magic protecting the Phoenix Stone. As such, it is imbibed with powerful Dispel. Transportation Steed: Erza possesses a synthetic horse that she used in her horseback showdown against Eclipse Sagittarius. Gallery History Past The daughter of Irene Belserion and the general of a foreign country, Erza was conceived four hundred years ago, prior to the Dragon King Festival, but was kept from growing in Irene's womb by magical means. She remained unborn during Irene's several-hundred-year-long physical stint as a Dragon, and was finally born after her mother, who regained her human shape courtesy of Zeref, tried to become a true human again by enchanting herself onto her unborn child. When this failed, Irene considered Erza to be worthless and discarded her in the back alleys of Rosemary Village. Erza remained in the village, and grew up there, alongside Kagura and Simon. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandez, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza," so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. When Mirajane first joined the guild, Erza tried to welcome the girl and commented that she had heard about her strength. However, the Take Over Mage left the building without speaking a word. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Synopsis Lullaby arc Battles Canon * Tower of Heaven Slaves vs. Tower of Heaven's Guards & Magic Troops * Erza Scarlet vs. Mirajane Strauss (multiple times) * Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Trace D. Portgaz and Sabo vs. Porchemy * Erza Scarlet vs. Luffy D. Monkey (multiple times) * Erza Scarlet vs. Natsu Dragneel (multiple times) * Erza Scarlet vs. Gray Fullbuster (multiple times) * Erza Scarlet vs. Trace D. Portgaz (multiple times) * Erza Scarlet vs. Sabo (multiple times) * Erza Scarlet, Nami & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Eisenwald Guild Members * Erza Scarlet, Luffy D. Monkey, Natsu Dragneel, Zolo Roronoa & Gray Fullbuster vs. Lullaby * Erza Scarlet vs. Natsu Dragneel * Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Deliora Survivors * Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord * Erza Scarlet vs. Aria * Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster & Elfman Strauss vs. Jose Porla * Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal * Erza Scarlet & Shô vs. Ikaruga * Erza Scarlet vs. Jellal Fernandez * Erza Scarlet vs. Evergreen * Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar * Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet & Gray Fullbuster vs. Crocodile * Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis * Erza Scarlet vs. Midnight * Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker * Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker: Rematch * Juvia Loxar & Lisanna Strauss vs. Erza Scarlet * Erza Scarlet & Juvia Loxar vs. Meredy * Erza Scarlet vs. Azuma * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades * Team Tenrou vs. Acnologia * Makarov Dreyar, Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss vs. Twilight Ogre * Team Fairy Tail A vs. Grand Magic Games Participants * Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Minerva Orland * Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi * Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orland * Fairy Tail vs. Atlas Flame * Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandez vs. Motherglare's Hatchlings * Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orland: Rematch * Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss vs. Tartaros Henchmen * Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka * Erza Scarlet vs. Neo Minerva * Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka: Rematch * Erza Scarlet vs. Jerome * Team Natsu & Makarov Dreyar vs. Ajeel Ramal * Erza Scarlet vs. Ajeel Ramal * Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi & Jellal Fernandez vs. Neinhart Non-Canon * Team Natsu & Straw Hat Pirates vs. Village Monsters * Erza Scarlet vs. Lizardman * Erza Scarlet, Nami, Robin Nico & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Daphne's Lizardmen * Erza Scarlet vs. Daphne's Lizardmen * Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid]] * Natsu Dragneel, Luffy D. Monkey, Erza Scarlet, Zolo Roronoa, Gray Fullbuster & Sanji Vinsmoke vs. Blizzardvern * Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Velveno]] * Team Natsu & Straw Hat Pirates vs. Bandits * Gildarts Clive & Erza Scarlet vs. Byro Cracy * Team Natsu & Wendy Marvell vs. Dan Straight & Samuel * Erza Scarlet vs. Jiggle Butt Gang * Erza Scarlet vs. Jiggle Jugs Gang * Fairy Tail & Lyon Vastia vs. Byro Cracy * Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis * Erza Scarlet, Evergreen & Max Alors vs. Cobra * Erza Scarlet vs. Cobra * Team Natsu & Gajeel Redfox vs. Celestial Spirit King (Eclipse) Events Canon * Tower of Heaven Slave Revolt * Erza Scarlet Joins Fairy Tail * Erza and Gray Join Team Natsu * Eisenwald Takes Oshibana Town's Station Hostage * Lullaby's Awakening * Guild Master's Meeting Building is Destroyed * The Arrest & Trial of Erza Scarlet * Titania Descends: Erza Joins the Fray * The Demon's Awakening: Deliora's Release * Mystery Revealed: Completion of the S-Class Mission * Blast of Jupiter * Lights, Camera, Action! Team Natsu in a Play! * Jellal Fernandes' Arrest * Dance Ball at Balsamico Castle * Sky Labyrinth * X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration * Erza and Millianna Reunite * Pandemonium * Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! * Team Fairy Tail A & B Unite * Grand Magic Game * The Great Banquet * Stop Liberum! * Saving the Spirit King Non-Canon See also External links * Erza Scarlet Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * In the original version, Mashima gave her a more "wild" look. She had a spear, instead of a sword, and accompanying her, an unnamed bird. Mashima said he had wanted to create a female character whom Natsu could be afraid of. * Originally, the entire events of Fairy Tail up until the time Erza began having dreams of her past as a slave were meant to be the actual present, with the grown up Erza and all her friends being a dream of the future, rather than Erza having dreams of the past. This concept was eventually discarded, but was loosely based around the old Chinese story "Dream of a Butterfly." Remnants of the discarded idea can be seen when butterflies appear in Erza's dream in the chapter of the same name: Chapter 75. * During a Q&A in Volume 9, a reader asked who the lead female character in Fairy Tail is. Erza immediately considered herself as such, but Hiro Mashima said people can draw their own conclusions. * In the Omake Welcome to Fairy Hills, Levy reveals to Lucy that Erza likes to read novels that are a bit inappropriate or racy. * During a reporter's interview, Erza said that her favorite foods are strawberry cake and soufflé. * While the popular belief is that Erza's suitcases are filled with backup armors and weapons, they are actually filled with food and ingredients. * She was named after Mashima's short story character "Eru". Incidentally, the short story's name is "Fairy Tale". * In the manga, Erza updates her Heart Kreuz Armor after the Tower of Heaven arc, but in the anime, she wears the updated design from the beginning. * Erza is the winner of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, a reader poll and one of the story events that took place during the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes